Stormy Seas
by ShiningKnightess
Summary: She couldn't stand it anymore. She was leaving. Pirate AU. Lemon.


**Lories Pirate AU because why not?**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

They had known each other for as long as they could remember. They grew up in the same little sea-side town, they were even next door neighbors and inseparable. He protected her from bullies and she made sure he was patched up afterwards. He told her everything and she always made him smile no matter what. They were best friends and that would never change.

Even when he decided to sail, to become a pirate he said, he invited her along as his navigator and she had agreed, there was nothing for them in town. And for a while it was just them and a small boat, sailing the seas and exploring the world. Of course in every town they stopped in he would flirt with any woman he could, she didn't mind much however, it was what he had always done. He always managed to make her special no matter what anyway.

Eventually they pillaged their first ship. Well…he did. They had been sailing along the edge of Fiore, this part of the world rumored to have magic, when they spotted a large pirate ship in the distance. The moment he saw the flag he recognized it was a band of pirates known for attacking and taking over villages. Of course she knew he was planning on doing something the moment he grinned and she begged him not to anything.

He hadn't listened.

Thankfully it has turned out alright. He somehow managed to sneak aboard, steal a sizable amount of their treasure and sink their ship with the help of some magical item. Of course he had gotten injured, it hadn't been a clean pillage, but he was alive and that's what counted to her. She still held it over his head though for taking on such a big task all by himself. And every time she did he'd just grin at her and wink, saying 'But it all worked out didn't it~?'

Over time their crew of two began to expand. First came their Quatermaster, a tall older man who could be very formal but was well versed in sea travel and sword fighting. Their Boatswain doubled as their Master Carpenter and he was a bigger pervert than her best friend. The bulky male had barely made though a come on before their captain butted in and threatened to throw him overboard if he ever try that again. Their Master Gunner, who doubled as a lookout, was a shaped eyed man who could hit targets no one thought possible. Their Sail Maker became the second woman on their crew and while she was a bit odd she fit right in. They managed to gain a few musicians in the form of two twin orphans and a very exotic woman, who preferred to dance more than play. They eventually also gained a Surgeon and a mother/son team of Strikers but their strangest crew members came in the form of a man who could also use magic, a large canon capable of firing sand and his girlfriend, a mermaid. The crew had saved them both from others trying to capture the mermaid and the two had decided to join as thanks.

And the best thing to happen to them was when they had been able to finally get a larger ship. It was his pride and joy and they couldn't be happier. Never had they thought this was where they'd wind up after setting sail that first time and it was great. He even took a new name, though she still called him by his given one, she preferred it.

Although there were…less than pleasant times. Like when they took on other pirates, storms that they all believed they wouldn't make it out of alive and of course he still flirted with the port woman. The worst times however, for her at least, were when he would disappear with the women he was flirting with at the taverns and reappear in the early morning light, a smug, satisfied look in place.

But she never said anything, he was happy and she didn't want to ruin that. She was too sweet and nice and shy and even though he still protected her with everything he had she couldn't tell him how she felt. They were best friends and she didn't want things to be awkward between them since she knew he wouldn't return her feelings.

So she kept it a secret. She kept a secret for three long years, though countless one night stands, multi-day flings whenever they were on land longer than a day and of course the two month long _relationship_ with an honest to god horrible woman. She had never done anything around the ship, had been constantly rude to everyone whenever the captain wasn't around, had glared at _her_ when she was trying to do her job and when no one was around had threaten to hurt her if she did anything to 'jeopardize her relationship with the captain.'

She had wanted to say something but she could never find the strength to do so, except for the one time she had tried, he had sought her out after noticing something was off but that woman had interrupted them. She had been ready to leave it be and settle for the woman being around quite possibly forever when something short of a miracle had happened. The woman had pulled her down to the cargo hold and pulled out a weapon prepared to make due on her threat when before she could land the first strike her best friend had appeared. She had never seen him so livid, he had even made the vile woman walk the plank. About a mile off the coast of a small port but still…

And for a few days she thought maybe, just maybe he'd take break from his womanizing ways and they could become close again but…it wasn't meant to be. They had docked and once they had entered the tavern, his sights were drawn to the wenches and other girls and she knew he wouldn't change.

So it went on for another few months and she was finally done. She could no longer stand to watch this.

They were docked in Hargeon, possibly the biggest port in Fiore, and she was leaving. There was a note in his quarters telling him she was doing so. She knew she should tell him in person but also knew she'd never be able to do it if she tried. So she was running and doing it while the crew was off ship.

Tucking a strand of pink hair behind an ear, she packed what she could into her sack bag, a change of clothes and some personal maps, plus a small sack of coins. Throwing the bag over her shoulder, she took a deep breath, trying her hardest not to cry…not yet anyway. She then slowly made her way to the deck, trailing her hand along the wood of the ship, she'd miss the old girl and the crew but she simply could not take the pain anymore. And not for the first time she cursed her shyness, something that never really went away, and her inability to confront her best friend on her feelings for him. Reaching the door to the deck, she resisted the urge to give up on her plan and opened the door. She hoped she could find lodging before it began to rain.

"Aries."

She froze, wondering why he was back so soon as she stared at him with wide brown eyes. He was standing against the mast, arms crossed, her note clenched in one hand and an unreadable expression on his face.

"You're leaving?" His expression changed slightly, hurt showing though and she had to remind herself why she was doing this. She hated hurting him like this.

She drew herself up, squared her shoulders and looked him straight in his eyes, "Yes."

He came away from the mast and slowly came toward her, "Why?"

The young woman bit her lip, trying to keep her composure as she began to make her way to the gangplank, taking a wide arc past her captain, "Because I have to."

"Please," She said, stopping him from saying her name once more, "Please don't try to stop me, Leo…" And then she was walking briskly down the gangplank, trying her best to blink back the tears about to fall.

She was about a quarter way into town when the sky opened up and the storm broke loose. Aries was pelted with large, cold raindrops but didn't stop. She couldn't until she was sure she found someplace she could stay and hide.

Lighting flashed and thunder rumbled, causing her to squeak in fright and she could have sworn she heard Leo's voice calling her name but she wasn't turning around. She would keep running, when had she started running?, and not look back.

"Aries!"

Stupid man, he _was_ following her. Couldn't he have just once listened to her?! She ran harder, trying to see though the rain and her tears as she tried to escape him. Splashing though a puddle, she was suddenly jerked to a stop by someone grabbing her hand.

"Aries, Stop!"

"No!" She cried over the storm as she tried to escape his hold.

"Wha-What's gotten into you?!"

Aries pulled harder on her arm as she sobbed, "Let me go, Leo!"

Loke kept his firm but gentle hold on her wrist, "No. Come back-"

"No!" She shouted again, twisting around and breaking his hold. "I'm not coming back! I'm leaving!" She punctuated that by stomping her foot, soaking the bottom of her dress more.

Loke stared at her for a moment, wondering how this could be his sweet best friend, the one he had left that dinky town with and had so many adventures with. She was soaked from the rain, tears dripping down her face, pink hair limp and shoulders shaking with the restraint of not trying to sob.

"Why?" He asked, coming up blank as to the reason for all this.

"Because." She stated, voice wobbly.

"Because why?!" He frowned, a sliver of anger coming though. He hated it when she was stubborn.

Her mouth twisted up as her shoulders bunched up, "Because I'm tired of it!" She shouted, eyes screwed shut, "I'm done! I'm done…watching you and-and _Them!"_ There she said it.

Loke blinked at her for all of two seconds before it hit him. She was in love with him and had never said anything about it. He couldn't believe he has never noticed before, right in front of him the whole time. Running a hand though his own water logged hair, he realized he was a huge idiot. To think she had felt the same all these years…

Taking small, measured steps he approached her slowly, careful not to spook her. Gently taking her chin in his hand he lifted her face up, "Aries…Look at me."

She sniffed and did so, brown eyes usually so bright, dull and full of tears. The navigator blinked confusedly at him as his face leaned in closer and she jolted slightly when his lips met hers.

He was kissing her. Why was he kissing her? Oh…he was kissing her!

She shyly began to kiss him back before he pulled away slowly. "I-I don't…" She stuttered softly, before looking at him again.

He was giving her that smile-_her_ smile- the one he'd always given her for as long as she could remember and…"Oh."

Loke couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him as the woman in his arms realized that he returned her feelings. Her cheeks began to glow red and she would have ducked her head down had he not still been holding it. He then placed his forehead on hers as he cupped her cheek, thumb trying to brush away tears and rain.

"Sorry I took so long to notice. Forgive me?"

Aries opened her mouth to reply, voice catching for a moment, "I-It's okay…and yes…I do."

She was smiling at him, that gentle one he adored and he couldn't help but smile back before leaning in again. Aries sighed gently before kissing him back properly, hands clenching his jacket.

Something then seemed to snap.

Their sweet kiss turned a bit harder, his hand got tangled in her hair and he pulled her closer while she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave the tiniest of moans. That had him nipping gently at her lips and her gasping. The moment his tongue entered her mouth her thoughts promptly scattered and nothing else mattered but her best friend kissing her. Not even the rain that had long since soaked them to the bone.

Eventually Loke reluctantly pulled away, doing his best to ignore her small whimper, "We-We should get out of the rain…"

"Uh-huh…" Aries mumbled, mind still reeling from the kiss and that fact that he loved her back.

The captain of the Regulus huffed out a laugh before untangling them and guiding the dazed girl back to the boat.

They soon found themselves back at their ship and Aries found herself pressed against the door of his cabin, his lips on hers once more. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her as she tugged him closer by the lapels of his coat, getting pressed harder into the wood. Loke knew he should-needed-to go slower with her, this was his best friend after all, but couldn't for the life of him stop their pace.

Aries gasped as Loke moved to her neck, his lips leaving a trail of fire in their wake. She even squeaked as he nipped at her skin lightly. The ginger haired man pulled back for a moment, getting a look at girl pressed against him. Panting and looking thoroughly kissed, eyes hooded and dark, she was even more beautiful than ever. He was about to open his mouth to say something but an alluring drop of water sliding toward her cleavage distracted him and he leaned in to promptly lick it away without thinking.

She gasped as she felt his tongue slid up the column of her throat from her chest, humming lightly as he kissed her chin before capturing her lips in another searing kiss. The storm outside raged on as they continued, her hands having found themselves in his hair as his hands roamed over her back.

"We-We should-get you-out of-those wet clothes," He mumbled between kisses, "So you-don't catch-a cold."

"You-You too-Mmm…"

That's when his hands started to unlace her overdress from the back, fingers getting tangled slightly in the strings. Her hands shook slightly-from the cold or from nerves, Aries wasn't quite sure-as she began to untie his cravat. Soon enough a small pile of wet clothes were by the door and he was guiding her over to the large table where they usually plotted their course across the seas. She pressed against it as she peeled his wet shirt off, lips finding his own neck as her soft hands glided shyly over his chest and stomach. Loke groaned low, wondering if she knew just how undone he was becoming just by her touch alone. He eventually got the buttons of her dress undone and the wet garment fell to the floor.

She shivered from the cold air as it hit her damp skin and gasped as she was lifted and placed on the table. She watched him for a moment as he stood slightly over her, his forehead pressed against hers as he took shallow breaths. He clenched his fists on either side of her, as he forced himself to give them a breather.

"We-We don't- We can st-"

"No." She said, realizing what he was trying to say, and shook her head, "No. I…I want to." She lifted his head so they were gazing at each other, "I want you, Leo."

Well…if she was going to go and say that…how could he deny her?

Their lips were once more occupied as he gently spread her legs and stepped between them, pulling her body against his. She gasped as felt his bulge against her inner thigh and groaned when he started to kiss down her neck again. He couldn't help but chuckled at her reactions, warm breath tickling her neck as his fingers worked on loosening her light corset. She felt it loosen and with a squeak quickly covered herself as it fell away, face pink.

Loke smiled at her actions and leaned down toward her ear. "It's okay, Aries," He gently kissed the shell of her ear, "You're beautiful, absolutely beautiful." He gently pried her arms away and guided them back around his neck.

Aries nodded as he whispered to her, still blushing brightly, and tightened her grip around his neck as she felt his hand skim lightly over her side. She felt her breath leave in a whoosh as his warm hand gently groped her breast. She moaned lightly as he softly kneaded her and couldn't help the gasp that fell from her mouth as she felt him trailing his lips lower and toward her free breast.

"Oh!" She squeaked as his warm mouth captured her beaded nipple.

Loke was relishing the noises coming from her as pleasured her breasts. He soon switched over, giving the same attention to the opposite mound as his free hand came to rest on her hip, thumb rubbing small circles on the skin just above her bloomers as her fingers buried themselves in his hair, tugging lightly whenever he sucked.

He eventually released her nipple with a slight pop and kissed his way up to her collarbone, nipping at her neck until he reached her lips and was kissing her deeply once more. She pulled him close and felt him groan as their chests rubbed together. He then abruptly pulled away with a moan when she rolled her hips against his, completely unsuspecting she would do something like that.

Slightly startled by the reaction and more than a little curious, Aries couldn't help the small grin that grew on her face as she trailed her hand down his chest and shyly cupped him though his trousers.

"Ah! Aries…" He gasped, again never suspecting she would do such thing.

Aries absolutely could not stop the tiny giggle that came from her mouth as Loke groaned above her. Emboldened by the thought that _she _was the one making him create those noises she added some slight pressure to where she was touching and she felt him groan her name into her hair as he rocked lightly into her hand.

"H-Having fun?" He asked, panting as she continued her ministrations.

"…Maybe." She said softly against his neck before giving it her own experimental lick.

So she wanted to play that game did she? Deciding he wouldn't last too much longer under her soft touches, he snuck a hand between her legs and brushed a finger against her core. Her reaction was immediate, her hand stilled and as her breath left her in a faint "Oh…"

Aries gasped and whimpered as he touched her, most of his touches light. She could even feel him smirking against the crown of her head as she arched into him.

"Like that?"

Oh, he could be such a tease! She weakly punched him in the shoulder, "M-M-Meanie. Ah!"

He chuckled, "Meanie, am I?" He then sealed his mouth over hers before she could reply and pushed her down onto the table.

She gasped as her back hit the cold wood and arched into him when she felt his hands trail down her sides. Her hips rolled against his and they both moaned from the friction the motion caused. His hands reached her hips and his fingers hooked around the edge of her bloomers, pulling them down her soft, creamy legs.

Aries couldn't help the new layer of blush that rose to her cheeks now that she was completely bare before him. Loke simply smiled at her as he kissed her cheek and absentmindedly traced circles on her outer thighs.

"There's nothing to worry about, okay?"

"O-Okay…" She knew it too.

He distracted her with a deep kiss, mouth slanting over hers as her fingers got tangled in his hair. His hand trailed slowly up her inner leg before lightly tracing over her core with his knuckles, surprised to feel how wet she already was. She gasped into his mouth and arched up against his hand. Loke palmed her gently before sliding a finger into slick wet heat.

"Ah! Leo~!" She cried, surprising _him_ with the sudden volume change.

Her head fell back against the wood as he slowly pumped his finger, moans and gasps of his name falling past her lips. He decided he very much liked said noises as he nipped and bit her neck, leaving noticeable marks on her smooth skin. Aries felt the pool of heat in her stomach grow and gasped as he added a second finger.

"L-Leo! Leo-I-I think… I-!" She gasped out.

"Come on, Aries. Come for me." He murmured, gently biting her ear lobe as he curled his fingers _just right…_

"Oh!" She cried, stars flashing before her eyes as she came.

Loke gently removed his fingers as she panted, chest heaving in the need to get air. As he licked his fingers clean he started to undo his belt with his free hand, breathing a sigh of relief when he was finally set free. He began to trail kisses up her stomach and chest, stopping to nuzzle her cleavage, before moving to kiss her softly. He looked down at her as she smiled lazily up at him.

He'd try and give her one last chance to back out, "You know…we don't-"

"No." She said, finger holding his mouth closed, "I told you…I want to. Please…"

He nodded and kissed her finger before moving in to kiss her sweetly once more. A deep breath and a mumbled 'I'm sorry' was the warning she got before he pressed in quickly. Loke swallowed her cry as she seized up beneath him, tears leaking though closed eyes. He peppered her face with light kisses, kissing away any tears and whispering sweet nothings to her as she slowly began to relax and adjust to him.

And when she leaned up to kiss him and gave a small nod that was when he began to move slowly. The small whimpers that escaped her slowly turned to gasps and moans as the pain subsided and pleasure took its place. Loke groaned low with each small thrust, lost in the feeling of sliding in and out of her wet core.

Aries clutched at his shoulders and arched into him, rolling her hips slightly and causing him to slide deeper and both of them to moan.

"O-oh~! L-Leo~ F-faster?"

"As you wish~" He held her hips tightly and began to move quicker but still at an easy pace.

She soon picked up on his rhythm and moved her hips in time with his, legs wrapping around his waist pulling him deeper. He kissed anywhere he could as he thrust into her, their moans mixing in the air. He eventually adjusted her hips and unconsciously moved faster, spurred on by cries for more.

Her head tilted back as her nails dug into his skin, "A-ah! Oooh~ H-Harder!"

Loke complied and their moans got louder. Her nails dragged across his shoulders, leaving red welts in their wake and his hands dug into her hips, sure to leave some bruises but neither cared as their pleasure continued to mount.

"O-oh~! L-Leo!"

"Ah! Ha! A-Aries! I-I love you."

Aries felt tears gather in her eyes once more hearing him say those words, "L-Leo, I-Oh! Yes! Right there!"

He growled and continued to hit just the right spot as they both felt their releases near. Finally he hit just the right place and she screamed his name, her release coming down hard. His own release hit him seconds afterwards with just enough time for him to pull out and spill seed. The two panted as they came down from the high and Loke rested his head on her shoulder.

"Leo.." She hummed after a few moments.

"Hmm…"

"I-I love you…"

"Heh. Love you too, Aries."

Morning came and found her warm, dry, sore and satiated in his arms. The pitter patter of the rain still falling outside, softer now but still not well enough weather to sail, woke her up in his bed. Aries blinked and yawned before she realized just where she was.

She-a-and he! They-They had! A bright blush covered her face as she eeped and unintentionally buried her face in his bare chest. She felt him laugh at her actions and realized he was awake as well.

"Morning." Loke greeted, nuzzling the top of her head before landing a kiss there.

"M-M-Morning!" She squeaked back, still unable to look at him.

He rubbed her back, hoping to relax her. She sighed happily but still didn't look at him.

"Do you regret it?"

"What?! No!" She cried as her head snapped up, eyes wide. She calmed down slightly and pouted when she saw him smiling at her, figuring out he just asked that to get her to look at him. She laid her head back down on his chest, "I…I just can't believe that it actually happened I guess…"

Loke hummed as he rubbed back more before suddenly pinching her bum.

"W-Wh-Why'd you do that?!" She cried, face red as she stared at him in shock and silently cursed him for looking so handsome in the morning, bed-head and all.

He couldn't help but chuckle at her, "To prove you're not dreaming~" He then cupped her cheek gently, "Last night happened, Aries, and I meant what I said."

Her face lit up with a smile as she nodded at him before snuggling back down next to him, content to just stay where they were for the time being. The sound of the rain beating against the deck was the only sound a few moments almost lulling her back to sleep before her captain spoke up again.

"Hey..."

"Hmm…" She hummed.

"I love you~"

She giggled and looked up at him, "Love you too~"

His smile then suddenly turned predatory and he rolled them over, pinning her beneath him, "The crew probably won't be back till later…"

Her cheeks tinted pink as she caught on to what he was saying. She quickly halted his face however with her hands. "M-Maybe later…" She squeaked before ducking her head embarrassedly, "I-I'm still a little sore…"

He smiled down at her for a moment before kissing her palm and then her cheek, "Alright." He then turned back over and brought her back to his side where she snuggled up close and sighed happily. A content noise came from her as he began to run his fingers though her hair and soon enough both were put to sleep once more by the falling rain.

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**AHAHAHA! IT IS DONE! I am actually very proud of this for this is the third ever smut fic I've written. Yes they're both OOC a little bit but it is an AU so it's allowed somewhat. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it~**


End file.
